Good Enough
by The Super Saiyajin Twins
Summary: Some what AU of Dragon Ball. What if, Goku had an older twin when he came to earth? Watch as the two tykes have their adventure across the world . OC, AU. Will be updated soon! I promise!
1. Prologue

**Good Enough**

Prologue:

An old man was walking in the forest, too far from his cottage. As he was walking, birds started flying opposite from his direction. He could tell something was wrong by that. When he looked up to the sky, two black dots appeared in his vision. With a blink of an eye, there was a large explosion inside the clearing of the forest. His curiosity got the best of him and he said, "Well... It wouldn't hurt to see what that was? Right?". He then ran to the clearing of the forest where he was living in. When he reached his destination, he saw two craters and he thought, "My, my, it's not every day you see two craters in a clearing." He got closer and his eyes widened; he saw two infants, a girl and a boy. They both looked alike, same jaw line, both had unruly hair, both paled skin, black raven dark hair... The only different was that the girl had long hair up to the ground, they both had tails but the girl had a silver and black coloured wolf's tail while the boy had a monkey tail. The old ageing man thought about what to do. After he thought for a long time he sighed and asked the two children as if they would answer, "I can't just leave you two here alone right?" He then smiled when he heard the two children's laughter. He picked up the young boy and smiled as the young boy laughed more, "Hehehe. Feisty one aren't you?" He said then he was kicked in the jaw with two young children laughing at him more. He laughed along as he rubbed his jaw and said, "And a strong one too! I'll name you... Ah! I know! I'll name you Goku! And I'll name your sister... Shitoku! And Shio for short!" He then smiled when the two children giggled. "Let's go home." He informed smiling. "And don't be shy to call me grandpa Gohan." He continued as he picked up the two children and walked home being badly kicked, punched, or bitten.

Prologue End


	2. Chapter 1

**Good Enough**

Chapter 1: A New Friend

"I promise I'll be back soon, Shitoku!" An over excited boy told his sister as he strapped his pole unto his back then started rushing to the door slamming it hard.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, Goku." The boy's elder twin said as she plopped down on the couch dropping her studies. 'Boy... Goku is getting more annoying nowadays .' She said as she continued her math book questions.

When she finally finished she thought, 'Well... Even though I am weaker than Goku I am not a complete idiot.' She sighed as she got bored and stood up, "The fire place is almost out of wood... I'm just gonna get some." She said walking out the door to the forest and entered the dark and creepy forest.

She felt that she was there forever and got irritated then she finally reached the spot for good fire wood when she almost slammed a tree unto the ground. "Oh... There it is." She declared walking into the place when monkeys, birds, and other small animals that lived in that tree sweat dropped.

A few minutes of punching and organizing, she finally was finished and wiped small sweat beads from her forehead and decided that she should go home already.

Clack, clack, clack, crunch, thump! "Opps." She said as she tripped over a stick she crunched and continued walking back home hearing only the clacking of her sandals. "That was annoying... Hope Goku's having better luck." She then continued her journey home.

When she reached her house she found her brother holding a gigantic over his shoulder with a petite blue haired teen girl following him. Her brother noticed that she was already here and flashed her a toothy happy grin. "Shio!" He yelled with his exciting voice.

With Goku when he left home.

"Hmmm... I wonder what I should eat... I ate bear earlier with some berries... Alrighty! It's time to eat some fish!" The young boy named Goku said as he ran through the forest with his broken shoes.

He was running for a long time already and he was getting a little bit tired, he saw a flat rock and got an idea: He jumped on the rock which was now rolling down a hill with animals running out of the young boy's way.

"Ha!" Goku said as he jumped off the rock unto the ground with a soft thud. "Oh boy! I'm starving!" He continued to run towards the river and started stripping down his _gi_ "Here I go." He said dropping his tail to the water using it as fish bait while underneath this ruckus had begun.

A massive fish noticed the young boy's tail and though it as a stray monkey or a wild cat, "Hehehe, here is my lunch." He said as he started to lunged towards the young boys monkey tail.

As the fish was about to take a bite he was slapped unto the air by the tail and was punched on the face hard and he landed unto the ground near the boy that killed him. "It's a big one!" The young boy sang excitedly as he started to put his clothes back on and shouldered his fish.

He was walking down the road back to his house with at the same time a small red car came dashing to him but missed him and hit the tail of the fish leaving a look-alike bite mark and the young boy furrowed his eyebrows and screamed, "Monster! You were trying to eat my fish!" he then dashed towards the machine he thought as a monster then picked it up throwing it in the air and landed with a loud disturbing thud and crack.

"Ugh! I can't believe you did that you freak!" A young petite girl yelled as she rolled down the car window with a gun in her hand pointing it at the boy then pulled the trigger at least five times until the boy was on the ground. "I- I killed him!" The azure haired teen started to panic. She never actually killed someone in her whole life before. Well... She began to panic more as the boy she assumed dead started to rise like it was nothing.

"Ouch! You witch! That actually hurt! But my grandpa trained me to be as hard as steal!" He screamed as he started to dash towards the car but the girl panicked and started to scream.

"Wait! Wait! I'm not a witch! I'm a girl!" The boy then stopped his punch when the teen said that then grinned.

"So you are a girl! My grandpa told me to be nice to girls I meet. Come on! I'll make you some lunch. My sister is good at cooking." The young boy welcomed the teen like nothing happened. "Let's go!" He once more said before he hanged the fish over his shoulder and started to walk one more time to his home.

'Wow! This kid is really strong...' The teen thought as she followed the young boy to his house. "So kid, what's your name?" She inquired.

The boy turned his head to look at the teen, "Son Goku! That's my name!" He said.

"What about your sister?" She again asked looking at the dragon radar.

This time, Goku didn't bother look behind as he continued to walk forward looking if he would trip on anything, "Shitoku... Shio for short."

"What a unique name..." She looked up to the sky before she continued, "What does it mean?" She asked for the third time.

Of course Son Goku wasn't that kind of person to get angry easily, he just answered calmly, "I don't really know... She doesn't want to tell me... She get's annoyed when I ask her something and she calls me stupid."

'Hmmm... Shitoku... Shi means death... Toku...? I don't really know what it means... Maybe it's just short for something.' She thought to herself quietly.

After a few minutes if clacking of shoes, they came to a stop where it looked like Goku's house. It looked small but it was pretty clean because of his sister doing the house chores while he did the other tougher jobs.

"We're here!" The monkey boy said excitedly. He raced towards the house still holding the fish in his hands and he looked behind him to see if the girl was still following and she was.

"Huff, huff." The teen huffed and pant as she reached the small house.

When the girl reached the house Goku informed her that his sister is not home yet and that they would wait outside for a bit.

"So... Is your sister nice?" The azure haired teen asked out of the bloom.

"Yeah... But she's bossy sometimes and mean." Goku said putting the fish over a stump of a tree. "Hey! I realised that you never told me your name yet." The boy said sitting on the ground.

"Oh yeah. My name is Bulma." She told the boy.

"Okay!" He said excitedly then he turned to the left to see his sister there carrying some logs. "Shio!" He screamed.

From where we continued awhile ago

"Kya!" The older of the twins yelled as she lost her balance when her brother called her. She dropped some logs but caught them with her tail and other foot.

"Shitoku!" The voice of her annoying, trouble making brother yelled as he raced towards her.

When Shitoku was about to give in her brother was actually there on time to get the stray logs out of her foot and tail, "That was close, right?" Goku said putting the logs on the ground.

The older twin glared and followed her brother's suit by putting the logs on the floor and she said, "Yeah! And it's all your fault! I almost got flattened like a pancake because of you!" She crossed her arms.

The young boy was about to retort but heard the word pancakes and said, "Ohh! Pancakes!" He said carrying all the logs and running back to where the teen was and dropped the wood beside the fish and ran inside.

The two girls both sweat dropped while the other twin rubbed her temple with one hand while the other was still crossed and she said, "What an idiot." Then she walked to the girl who her brother has met and said, "City girl ha? Aye. Come in then." She then entered the door walking to her brother.

The young boy noticed that his sister was there already and asked grinning, "Shio-chan! Can you cook lunch? I'm hungry!"

The older sister was annoyed and she tsked and said, "Fine... But watch the city girl." She then walked outside without looking at her brother or the teen.

When the elder of the twins were gone, the azure haired girl walked to the youngest and said, "Jeez, your sister has tough guts... and a backbone." She said sitting on the table where she saw some used text books. "Hey? Are these yours?" She asked looking inside one of the text books which was math.

The boy stopped whatever he was doing to answer the question, "Nope! They're my sisters. She says that studying is important but I don't think so." He trailed off before yelling food and running out the door.

With Shitoku:

The young girl was outside standing in front of a barbecued fish which her brother caught. She turned it over one more time to check if it was cooked and it was. She was about to call her brother when he rushed out of the door yelling 'food'.

"Boy! This looks great Shitoku! You out did yourself!" He said grinning suddenly with a fork and knife in his hands.

The teen who was left inside the house followed the boy who yelled and ran like a banshee and saw what he was talking about; standing outside was a fish about 5.7 grilled brown and had a wonderful scent. She noticed the boy she was with awhile ago was drooling over the food his sister cooked and she was disgusted by the young boy's barbaric attitude, so she sat on another stump of a tree –which was located across from Goku- and asked the young girl, "Where did you learn how to cook?"

Shitoku was a little bit surprised by the question, but she answered anyway, "My grandfather taught me." The teen just nodded as an answer as she looked at the boy devouring all the food.

"Wah. Eet wafs gwandpwa hoo tauagt her." [Yeah. It was grandpa who taught her.] The young boy said with his mouth stuffed with food.

"Ohhh..." Bulma trailed of thinking how come she didn't see their grandfather. "Where is your grandfather?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Dead/In a ball." The twins both answered in unison but with different answers.

They both looked at each other while Shitoku answered, "He died a long time ago." She looked at the teen when she said that then looked at her twin, "Goku you baka! It was our _remembrance! _That's not gramps." She said glaring at her twin.

"Oh... sorry." The twin said scratching the back of his head grinning.

The teen wondered more about what the elder sister said, "What do you mean by that?" She asked Shitoku.

Shitoku's slit like eyes returned to normal and she faced the teen and answered, "He died a long time ago." She then faced her brother and growled at him, "You didn't even leave any food!"

The boy didn't mind his sister for he continued to eat and didn't even bother turning to her, "I was hungry," he looked at her "And you don't seem hungry any way!" He looked back at the food and continue to eat while his sister was ranting at him.

While the Shitoku was ranting at Goku, Bulma heard her Dragon Radar beep continuously and she decided to check on it.

Both twins stopped whatever they were doing to take the time to look at Bulma, "What was that?" They ask with complete unison.

The blue haired teen ignored them and her eyes widened unusually as she exclaimed, "The Dragon Ball is right here!" She then danced happily.

Both twins looked at the teen as if she was an alien or something and Shitoku asked randomly, "Dragon what?"

Bulma didn't realise that they were both looking at her weirdly and remembered that they were here, "Dragon Ball: A magic ball that grants you any wish! There are seven of them! May I go look in your house?" She asked with pleading eyes.

The twins looked at each other and nodded as they entered their small excuse for a house.

The three were inside and noticed a faint yellow glow at the end of the room. Bulma saw the faint glowing and rushed over to the end of room as fast as her legs could carry her. "There it is! There it is!" She squealed with delight as she brought it up to the air with her hands dancing around.

The young monkey boy noticed that the girl was holding his so called 'grandpa' he rushed over there grabbing the Dragon Ball out of the teens hold and exclaimed, "Hey! Hands off! This is my grandpa!" He then looked at the ball for any scratches or damages.

The older twin face palmed at her brothers idiocy and told him as she walked over to the two, "Goku, that's not our grandfather... THAT is a remembrance of what he gave us. So pipe down." She rubbed her temples to ease her migraine.

The azure haired teen needed the young boy to believe her she got an idea then reached for her belt bag then reached for two more orbs that had different amount of stars. "Hey kid, look."

Goku stared with amazement as he saw the two dragon balls the newly acquainted teen showed him.

The teen grinned as she saw Goku's eyes widened and said, "See. These things are Dragon Balls. Now will you let me have that?"

When Goku heard then last statement he looked at the girl pulled one under eyelid down and stuck his tongue out and answered, "No! You can't have it! It's mine."

Shitoku who was simply staring at the two just said nothing.

When the teen heard what Goku said her smile melted then she smirked, "Hard bargain aye? Well if you let me have that I'll give you a peek." She said as she pulled up her dress revealing her underwear. "You can touch it if you want." She continued.

Goku stuck his tongue out and said, "Why would I want to look at your dirty fanny?"

Bulma felt insulted and screamed at the boy, "IT ISN'T DIRTY!"

Shitoku who was about to laugh uncontrollably had to bite her tongue to prevent it from happening.

Bulma got an idea and told the two twins, "Hey, what about you two come with me? I mean it's so boring to get cooped up in this shack right?" she then thought evily 'This two will be the perfect body guards!'

The two twins looked at each other and nodded, "Okay. But Goku wants to hold the ball." Shitoku said as she went to her and Goku's room to get her staff.

After a few minutes of arguing they went outside then Bulma told them to back away first as she grabbed into a case and pulled out a capsule as she pushed the top and threw it on the ground then a vehicle appeared.

She told the twins to jump on Goku hesitated at first but rode anyway followed by his sister and they took off. Little did they know this is a start of a great adventure.

Chapter 1 end.

**Hey this is my first story so please enjoy sorry if it has any mistakes and please enjoy! Good bye!**


End file.
